Hilmes
Hilmes (ヒルメス) is the main antagonist of The Heroic Legend of Arslan and a playable character in Arslan: The Warriors of Legend. He is the lost prince of the Pars kingdom, and a blood heir to the throne. Since his face may prematurely reveal his identity, he covers it with a mask which led to his popular pseudonym "Lord Silvermask" (銀仮面卿). His main goal is to obliterate Andragoras's influence and reclaim the kingdom for himself. To accomplish this, he feigns loyalty to their rival kingdom, Lusitania, and manipulates or conquers any obstacle in his path. Personality A cruel and ambitious master of war, Hilmes has no qualms slaying those who stand in his way. He takes pride in his heritage as the rightful ruler of Pars, focusing on it to the point of obsessiveness. He believes his own conduct to be superior to Andragoras's tyranny, not realizing that he can be just as ruthless as his named enemy. Any implications of Arslan being a better king than him confuses and infuriates him. While often known to be merciless, Hilmes is partial towards any who know and appreciate his true identity. He rewards their devotion to him with reserved kindness and trust. Hilmes's coldness breaks before his dear childhood friend, Elena; he cannot deceive her and sincerely wishes for her safety. Thinking that he has no right to face her until he is king, he is ashamed to be in her company. During his father's assassination, half of Hilmes's face was horribly scarred by a raging fire. The fire traumatized him and caused him to become pyrophobic. Even the slightest spark causes him to break out into a sweat. Quotes :See also: Hilmes/Quotes Gameplay Movesets :R1 (Unique Skill): Hilmes puts his hand over his mask before straightening his posture, unleashing a burst of dark energy that stuns enemies around him. Temporarily boosts the range of his Ceremonial Sword attacks as long as the aura is around him. The same aura can be activated every 100 chain (hits per combo) with any weapon. : : After stabbing the ground to gain dark energy, Hilmes dashes forward to slice opponents in front of him. He dashes back to slice them again. With his back to them, he unleashes a whirlwind of dark energy to juggle his airborne foes. Best for opponents directly in front of him. Ceremonial Sword= ;Miasma Weapon Art : : Stomps his foot for a horizontal cut to the right. Launches enemies. Sends a horizontal airwave forward if Unique Skill is in effect. : , : Turns back to opponents to stab their abdominal area. Launches enemies. Hurls an x-shaped airwave forward if Unique Skill is in effect. : , , : Slams sword into the ground. Stuns enemies. : , , , , ( ): Pronounced overhead chop. The appending charge makes him turn for a powerful straight thrust that sends a groundwave forward. Additionally sends a horizontal airwave forward if Unique Skill is activated. : , , , , : Stomps his foot for a horizontal slash. The delayed shockwaves dices foes upwards. The range of his first cut is lengthened with his Unique Skill. : , , , , , , ( ): Two quick cuts, one vertical and one horizontal, before he stabs forward. A cross-shaped airwave and a horizontal airwave accompany both strikes during his Unique Skill. : , , , , , : Rising diagonal slash followed by a quick straight stab. Follows with two-handed diagonal slashes, one angled to the right and then the left. Follows with two fast horizontal slashes and an overhead diagonal slash. He finishes the chain with a turning diagonal slice that blows enemies back. If he has his passive skill activated, airwaves will be added to each attack. : , : Five criss-cross slashes that additionally projects waves of downward energy. Hilmes will be frozen in the air until the animation ends and momentarily vulnerable when he lands. : , : Grabs sword with both hands before slamming down with an overhead chop. :Dashing : Sliding vertical slash that is angled skyward. If his Unique Skill is activated, a bonus wave of energy is unleashed. :Charge Shift: Turns into his diagonal slash with a whirlwind and Fire effect. Animations for the rest of his normal attack chain are the same. Unique Skill will be in effect if aura is present. ;Power Weapon Art : , , , : Stomps his foot and stabs forward. Delayed shockwaves that resemble his stab knocks foes back. : , , , , , : Flurry of diagonal cuts that juggles opponents caught within it. Hilmes knocks them away with a final turning slash. Unique Skill will have airwaves accompany each slash. ;Water Weapon Art : , , , , , ( ): Turning diagonal slash that launches opponents. Hilmes hurls himself upwards whilst surrounded by a whirlwind effect to knock them further away from him. ;Fusion Weapon Art :Fire, Wind, and Miasma Elements : , , , ( ): Sliding slash forward that stuns and can potentially put him behind his target. Hilmes twirls his sword before he slashes behind him to send foes away from him. The last hit is tipped with the Fire element. ;Mounted Moveset : , , , , , , , : Swings his sword to the right side of his saddle. : (during Power Sprint): A single powerful sword swipe. |-|Piercing Spear= ;Fire Weapon Art : : Hilmes twirls his spear before plunging the spearhead into the ground. : , : Lunging diagonal swing that launches enemies. : , , : Sprints forward while twirling his spear. Ends with a lunging stab. : , , , : Crouching diagonal slash that hits foes away from him. Sends a wave of energy forward to slice through additional foes. : , , , , , ( ): Hops into the air while performing a vertical swing. Generates a whirlwind that hits foes upward. He hovers in the air while briefly pointing his spear and dives while surrounded by blue energy. : , , , , , : Rapid-fire stabs that ends with a powerful thrust to blow foes back. : , , , , , : A stab followed by four up-and-down chops, one set aimed at the left and the other angled towards the right. He quickly swings his spear diagonally before he stabs again. Ends with a turning slash. : , : Quick stab downwards. Will cause Hilmes to descend at a quicker rate. : , : Hovers slightly for an overhead slam. :Dashing : Twirls his spear for multiple hits. :Charge Shift: Anticipated stab forward that hurls a whirlwind in front of him. Last hit of his normal attack chain will be Fire elemental. ;Fusion Weapon Art :Wind and Water Elements : , , , ( ): Series of rapid-fire thrusts. Hilmes follows with a diagonal swing before ending with a powerful spear thrust forward. : , , , , ( ): Powerful spear thrust that launches opponents. Hilmes then leaps into the air, hovering for a moment as he aims his spear downwards, and throws the bladed-end down to hit enemies away. He automatically retrieves his weapon when he lands on his feet. In spite of the animation, his normal aerial attacks can still be used to cover his landing. ;Power Weapon Art :C3 and C5 are the same as Fusion moveset. C4 and C6 are the same as Fire. ;Miasma Weapon Art : , , , , , , ( ): Hurls foes upwards with a whirlwind. While he is airborne, Hilmes aims with his spear to his next diving point, triggering another whirlwind upon his landing. ;Mounted Moveset :Same as Ceremonial Sword. |-|Straight Sword= ;Power Weapon Art : : Crouching diagonal slash. : , : Two criss-cross slashes that launches opponents. A series of delayed shockwaves will continue to dice his airborne foes. : , , , ( ): An upward diagonal slash. He pauses to let the delayed shockwaves dice opponents in front of him. While his opponents are locked by the shockwaves, Hilmes sends them flying with three quick slashes. : , , , : Two criss-cross slashes followed by shockwaves that slice up foes in front of him. Cannot move Hilmes until the shockwaves end. : , , , , : Diagonal slash that launches. He follows with an upwards stab. The delayed shockwaves continue to dice up his enemies. : , , , , , , ( ): Two low cuts that is followed by a flurry of delayed shockwaves. Hilmes hops forward and another flurry of delayed shockwaves dices foes behind him. He ends with a crouching diagonal slash to his front. : , , , , , : Rising diagonal slash followed by a quick horizontal cut. Hilmes spins for a rising slash and then stabs forward. He straightens for a horizontal swing and ends with a turning v-shaped slash. : , : A downward slash. Performing this attack will slightly change the angle of his jump. : , : Dives with a turning slash. The delayed shockwaves cover his landing and dice up nearby foes. :Dashing : Rising diagonal slash. :Charge Shift: Anticipated horizontal slash that surrounds him with a whirlwind. Ends his normal attack chain with the Fire element. ;Wind Weapon Art : , , : Leaps into the air for a whirling slash. Stuns enemies. : , , , , , ( ): Hilmes stabs the ground with a shockwave that launches enemies. The appending charge has him hop after them and dive with a horizontal slash. ;Fire Weapon Art : , , , , ( ): Kneeling diagonal slash. While the delayed shockwaves dice up enemies in front of him, Hilmes sends them flying with a hopping slash. The last hit is tipped with the Fire element. ;Fusion Weapon Art :Fire and Miasma Elements : , , , , , : Hilmes stomps for a lunging straight stab. He is surrounded by shockwaves that dices any foe nearby. ;Mounted Moveset :Same as Ceremonial Sword. Fighting Style Gallery Hilmes Alternate Costume (AWL).png|No Helmet - No Mantle Hilmes Original Costume (AWL DLC).jpg|Original costume Category:Heroic Legend of Arslan Characters